Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: I'm sure whatever you're looking for will never be there, just because it really isn't there at all. Scam/Sam


_**I'm sure whatever you're looking for will never be there, just because it really isn't there at all. **_

**Title: Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις (Meaning "Don't Touch Me" in Greek)  
**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Note: This is AU, meaning Alternate Universe.**

* * *

She sighed, trying to keep her mind focused on her Physics exam but she wasn't able to. She bit her lip, glancing at the time.

_Thirty minutes left. _

Inwardly she groaned, for once thankful that Clover had made her sit in the back for once, instead of her usual seat in the front. (It wasn't a crime to learn, ya know.) Out of exhaustion she let her head drop onto the desk, trying not to make too much noise.

_Dammit, why can't I concentrate? _

She was mad at herself, since she couldn't find the reason why she couldn't concentrate on her Physics exam which was **40 of her grade**.

_Of all the times... _

Using her fingers, she rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the headache that she knew was going to make an appearance soon.

_Just... take the test. Finish it. Then concentration can go throw itself out in the garbage. _

Two minutes past, and still she had only answered twenty out of sixty questions.

_Not good. I spent twenty-two minutes doing nothing. _

She looked down at her outfit, a forest green elbow-length shirt that stopped above her bellybutton, and a pair of white capris along with a gold belt that dangled from her hips. She was willing to continue staring at other outfits that caught her attention, when she felt ... _something. _

She looked down to her stomach, seeing goosebumps rising from her skin.

_Why am I cold if its 72 degress today and the humidity is 70? _

She ignored the cold that was surrounding her, as if little icy fingers were dancing along her bare skin.

_It certainly __**feels **__like little icy fingers. _

_Uh, get a hold of yourself Sam. It's nothing. Finish the test and make sure you pass with flying colors. _

She squeaked a little, jumping from her seat when she felt an icy hand abruptly grasp her bare leg. Seeing everyone's stares, she sent a small, embarrassed smile, and looked down quickly.

_What the... _

She was in awe when she saw nothing, no one, on her leg.

_But I was so sure that... _

_I thought I felt a hand... _

"Sam, you okay?" She heard Alex whisper to her, and she gently nodded, making sure the teacher didn't see her.

_It's just nerves. Forget it. _

She bit her lip just in case it happened again. The last thing she needed was all the attention on her again.

She grabbed her pencil, staring at her test and her next question.

_**"Look behind you."**_

She turned her head quickly.

_... What? Who said that? _

She frowned and turned back to her test...

Her eyes widened.

_How did--?_

And there it was, her scantron sheet filled out, with all the correct answers to questions she hadn't answered yet.

_... But, but... _

She looked over the answers again and again, finding that they were all the correct answers.

_**"You could always say thank you." **_

Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of hangs wrap themselves around her bare stomach, but when she looked down, nothing was there.

_It never was... _

She still felt it though. And without bringing too much attention to herself, she placed her hands on her stomach, over the area where the icy hands were supposed to be.

She was only greeted with her bare stomach.

She removed her hands and picked up her pencil again, even though the answers were already filled out.

_What... _

The invisible hands used its fingers to try and dance on her skin, playing with the bottom of her shirt and moving its hand up and down but never touching her--

"Pass your tests forward."

As if on automatic, she passed her test forward, even though she knew it wasn't her answers.

Well... it was... as if whatever was touching her read her mind and took the answers from her--

_No. That's not possible!_

_**"Neither is this." **_

And with those final words, she felt cold air blow over her face, leaving icy imprints of lips, on her cheek, on her neck, on her lips.

And she couldn't even move.

_What! _

"You may leave!" The teacher exclaimed, but Sam found herself telling her friends that she would meet up with them later, even though she didn't want to say that.

She couldn't move. She was paralayzed in that one area and there was nothing she could do.

_**"You can submit yourself to me..." **_

_Who is talking? _

This whole time she had assumed she was hearing things, but that voice...

_There's no way I'm imagining it. _

She felt herself stand up, but she knew she didn't will it.

She wasn't in control, and it frightened her.

_**"Or... you can simply give me one dance." **_

A gush of wind flew past her, closing all the windows and doors, all the blinds and vents.

Everything that would allow her to be seen was shut off.

_**"One moment in time, to enjoy what I lost."**_

A pair of invisible hands guided her hand to an invisible, icy shoulder. Her face showed all the fear that she was feeling, all the nerviousness, all the anxiety...

Her "partner" didn't seem to care.

_**"It'll be fine..." **_

And then they danced.

_**"Close your eyes." **_

_No... I don't want to... _

She found herself closing her eyes anyway.

_**"Allow me." **_

_Allow what...? _

_**"This." **_A icy kiss on her lips left her speechless, not knowing what to say, how to react. His cold hands wrapped themselves around her waist, while one hand brought her hands up to wrap around his neck.

He wanted to enjoy this moment.

_Who are you? _

_**"... It doesn't really matter, because you'll never find me anyway." **_

* * *

**Yea, its AU since Tim Scam is a ghost... if you didn't figure that out. Valkyrie told me her new story idea, and I was like, oh there should be a ghost, and she said it's an awesome idea so now we're both making ghost stories. I may possibly make another one, but I don't know. (Probably something better than this)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
